New Students at Durmstrang
by Knock21
Summary: Draco/Blaise/Other 6 Hogwarts students are transfered to Durmstrang to improve realations with Hogwarts Lemon/Slash
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything that has to do with

Harry Potter

This is adult rated

Thanks,

Bre

The Head Master of Hogwarts was sitting in a high backed chair adorned with golden leaf. In front of him stood 2 girls & 3 boys. He folded his hands in front of him.

"Now Durmstrang's headmaster and I have decided that there shall be a trading of students. You six shall be transported to Durmstrang's and six of their students shall be transported here. You shall be on you best behavior. You are representing Hogwarts."

The door at the back of Dumbledore's office opened. A tall brown haired girl entered." Ah, How nice of you to join us Maria. Now you all saw Maria this morning when we introduced her with a couple of the other new students from Beauxbaton. Maria shall be joining you on your trip. Now here are your setting arrangements. Unfortunately, we could not get a big enough transport for all of you to ride together. Draco, Blaise, & Maria you shall be riding together. Pansy, Ginny & John (6th year in 'H' house) "

A bell sounded in the office. Two golden staffs appeared in the air above Dumbledore's desk. He stood up, grabbed them both, and handed on to Pansy's group and another to Draco's group. "Now all of you put your hands on it…. Good now the trip there is about half a day." The students groan was lost in a whirlwind o papers and shiny silver objects.

Review if you want……

Sry it was short.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Harry Potter things, ect…

This is kinda short to sry….

Maria looked around. A gold-leafed four-poster bed was sitting right in front of her. There was a door to the right of the bed. She suspected it went to the bathroom. To the left of the bed was a huge bookshelf. It was covered floor to ceiling with books. She turned in a slow circle. After she had gone, 360 degrees she realize that there were three identical sections of the room that all had a bed.

She apparently was standing in the common area. There were couches that looked like you would sink in to them if you sat down. Right now, she was not focused on the decorations of the room. She was looking over two very handsome boys who were still looking around the room.

One had bleached blond hair and steel eyes. With a very attractive figure. The other had brown hair with dark brown eyes and tan skin. They were both very stunning and they complemented each other well.

Draco turned and saw the girl that Dumbledore had announced as Maria. He raked her with his eyes. He could sense Blaise doing the same. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. 'And' ,his mind put in, ' a very nice figure' at that Draco knew that this was going to be a very interesting trip.

Next chp is better….


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

Draco was the first to speak "My name is Draco Malfoy, and his" flinging his thumb at Blaise "is Blaise Z." A/n I do not feel like writing out his last name

"I am Maria Eastep. It is a pleasure to meet you both." Maria said looking at both of them in turn "It is quite hot in here don't you think?" smiling, she shrugs off her blue robe.

Blaise looks on in approval. She has on mini blue jean shorts and a red tank top.

Maria noticed both Draco's and Blaise's attentions sharpen when they saw her clothes.

'This could be a fun trip' she though' Lets see if they want to play.' She bent over and started to unlace her knee high red boots that matched her tank top.

Both Draco and Blaise both had a very nice view of her boobs. Maria finished unlacing both of her boots and flung them on to a bed. Draco decided that he wanted that as his bed.

"Hey that's my bed!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"So?"

"I put my stuff on it first, so therefore it's my bed." Maria walked over to the bed

(Swinging her hips) And bent over so her butt was facing Draco and Blaise. Draco stopped himself short of letting out a groan. He had not had a good fucking for a week. Pansy had refused him. Something about her having a girlfriend.

Blaise looked at Draco and Draco looked at Blaise. They gave a small nod of their heads. They had decided to play along. Maria watched their little interchange with interest. Draco walked over and tossed Maria's boots off the bed. Maria glared at him.

"Like I said, this is my bed." Draco said as he kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his robe. He also pulled off his shirt. Maria looked a little surprised. Draco noticed, "Like you said it is a little hot in here." Blaise smirked seeing what Draco was doing. He quickly took off his own shoes, robes & shirt.

Maria turned around. Her eyes raked over Blaise's tanned body. Blaise caught her eyes with his. Maria looked at Draco. She let her eyes wander over his exposed stomach and arms. (This was eye level with her.) She stood up carefully bending her body so Draco got a good look at her boobs and Blaise a good look at her butt.

"Your name is not on the bed or anything over here." Maria pointed out bending down so she was eye level with Draco. She placed her hands lightly on the edge of the bed. Blaise walked behind Maria getting the best view he could of her butt. Draco smirked at her.

"Well you'll just have to win it back" Maria moved her body over Draco so he had to lay back on the bed.

"And how would I do that Mr.Malfoy?" her breath tickling Draco's face. He smirked again

" Do you really want to know?" Maria inched her face closer

"Yes I do." Draco grabbed her face and kissed her roughly. Pulling her down on top of him the rest of the way. Maria groaned into Draco's mouth. Blaise grabbed his wand with a flick of it they were all naked. Maria gasped.

"Is this how I'm going to win back my bed?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes' both Draco and Blaise said huskily

"Yes' both Draco and Blaise said huskily. Blaise grabbed Maria by the waist and threw her to the floor. He sat next to Draco and kissed him He stuck his tongue in and out of his mouth. He stuck his tongue in all the crevices of Draco's mouth. Maria sat transfixed as they made out with each other. Blaise pulled back first. Draco got up and moved Maria so she was in front of Blaise on her knees. Blaise stood up. Maria opened her mouth to say something. But Blaise shoved his cock into Maria's mouth. Draco grabbed Maria's hands and placed them on Blaise's (now throbbing) cock.

"Stoke it …. Good…. L...Lick it … good god." Blaise groaned as Maria pleasured his cock. She stuck his cock deeper. Maria's mouth was slipping and sliding up and down his shaft. She flicked her tongue over the top of his head. Blaise groaned.

Draco watched them as he pumped his own cock. Watching Blaise and Maria was making him hurt. He grabbed Maria's hands and placed them on his cock. Blaise grabbed Maria by the hair. He bucked his hips forward so his cock went deeper. Maria stroked Draco's cock faster and harder.

Draco shoved Maria to the floor again. Blaise looked at Draco and tossed him on to the bed. He picked up Maria and threw her on top of him. Her boobs bounced when she hit the bed. Draco scooted back so he was sitting with his back against the backboard. Maria turned over and crawled over to Draco's placed her knees on either side of his hips so her pussy was over his rock hard cock.

She kissed him in the mouth. Draco's tongue darted in and out of Maria's mouth. Maria grabbed Draco's head as she pushed her tongue deeper. She loved the taste of him. Sweet yet spicy. She rocked her pussy over the head of his cock.

Blaise laid down on the bed and stroked Maria's wet pussy. Maria gasped in surprise as he stoked her. Draco flipped her over so that her back was to his stomach. He grabbed her boobs squeezing them and teasing her nipples. Maria squealed. Blaise grabbed Draco's cock and stroked it. Draco groaned as his hand moved up and down his shaft. He groped at Maria's boobs, twisting her nipples and enjoying her groans.

Blaise took Draco's cock and shoved it up Mara's ass. Maria squirmed as his cock went up her hole. Draco smacked her nipples (which was oddly arousing) as he breathed huskily in her ear. "You like that don't you? My cock sticking up your ass?" he rocked his hips so his cock slid further into her. Maria gasped as she felt it slide up her.

Blaise stuck two fingers into Mara's wet pussy. Maria thought she was going to burst from all of the tinglings that were shooting up her spine. Blaise pumped his fingers faster as Draco's own tempo increased. Maria arched her back, bucking her hips trying to get them to go faster. Her need for release was getting to great.

Maria's vagina tightened around Blaise's fingers. Blaise knew she was getting ready for release. He smacked her now soaking pussy. "Cum for me bitch" Blaise said rocking his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Maria felt a warm tingling sensation all over her body. As she hit her climax, she arched her back even higher, groaning.

Slick cum covered Blaise's fingers. He stuck them in his mouth and he licked all of the cum off his fingers. Draco was still fucking Maria furiously in the ass. He groaned thrusting one more time. Maria gasped. Blaise had stared to lick her wet juicy pussy. He began to nibble and suck increasing the groans from Maria.

Maria felt the same tingling sensation as Blaise licked up all of her cum. Blaise flicked his tongue inside of her. Maria moaned at the feeling of it inside of her. Draco began to whisper the things he would do to her when they got to Durmstrang. The erotic whisperings sent her over the edge. She came again all over Blaise's face. Blaise pulled his head out from between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed Maria.

"Do you like the taste of your self bitch?" Draco whispered in her ear. "Does it make you horney?" Maria could only moan.

Blaise positioned himself in front of her opening. He slid his cock into her vagina. Maria gasped as it intruded into her. "Do you like that? " Blaise said pulling out of her "do like me fucking you? Tell me bitch do you like it?" He slammed into her. Making her cry out in pain." Answer me" he slammed into her again.

"Y... Yes! Oh, fuck me hard!" Maria yelled as both Draco and Blaise slammed into her. She could feel both of them slamming into her.

"Can you feel each other?" she asked huskily "Can you feel the other slam into me as you do the same?" she groaned. They had quickened their pace and were fucking her with animal like vigor. Both of them were close so they fucked her harder and faster. Maria started screaming "Oh fuck… Shit yes…. Ohh…. Fuck… fuck it …. Shit"

Both Draco and Blaise came at the same time. Maria felt waves of pleasure rip through her. As her climax hit she blacked out. On the edge of her mind, she wondered how the other group was doing.


End file.
